The Seduction of Madame Rose
by Infactrus Pennae
Summary: Jean-Luc makes a choice that will change the life's of two people, forever.


Typically, the romantic escapades of the old west didn't intrigue Jean-Luc Picard. However, he needed an inventive and different way to let his wife know he indeed was ready to have a family with her. After all, her former husband had found an ingenious way to ask her to marry him. How hard could it be let her know he was ready to have another child – his third if he counted Meribor and Batai, and he did? So, if playing out one of her steamy romance novels based on the old west was how he had to do, it he would.

The particular holonovel he chose was entitled, _The Seduction of Madame Rose. _His role would be that of Judge Percy Carson, the no nonsense lawman who had no problem hanging outlaws at high noon and bedding women by quarter after. In this novel, Judge Carson seduces the owner of the local saloon and hotel. Who also happens to be the mother of a young man who robbed a bank in the judge's town.

Jean-Luc was careful for to keep his program to himself by encrypting it to anyone except him, and in the event of an emergency, his First Officer. After all, even though they were on a routine patrol, he was captain and his duty was to the safety of his ship and her crew.

Not even Beverly knew exactly what program they were running when he provided her with a stunning blue period dress that left her shoulders nearly bare and her breasts well defined and pushed up. The floor length dress had a slit that moved her up long legs to mid thigh, revealing a matching garter. "Jean-Luc, why are you being so mysterious?" She asked as she put the finishing touches on her hair by pulling it up and holding it in place by a pair of pearl fasteners. It wasn't that she didn't like the air of mystery this presented. It was different than his usual behavior.

He offered a slight smile and shook his head as he emerged from their bathroom. Jean-Luc, in contrast to his wife was still dressed in a long robe, tightly closed. Underneath it, Jean-Luc wore a white shirt covered with a brown suede vest offset by a thin black tie. And would be complimented by a block overcoat and matching hat. A left handed gun belt with a colt 45 resided on top a pair of tight fitting jeans – the only part of his wardrobe not quite in character. "Now, Doctor, if you're ready," he asked her as he added, "Coffey is waiting for you, on holodeck three." He planned be there shortly after.

In the few decades that followed the Civil War, as the country attempted to repair the broken ties created, Judge Percy Carson set the law. His nonsense style had earned him the reputation for being the _Hanging Judge_. They were in Conception, Missouri - more specifically, _Madame Rose's Saloon _and _Hotel._

When Beverly arrived at holodeck three she noted the simulation was already underway, "Computer, open the door to holodeck three."

"Holodeck three is already running a program that has restricted access, please state your name."

"Dr. Beverly Crusher."

"You may enter, when ready."

The doors opened revealing the interior. Every detail matched what one might find in a late-nineteenth century western saloon. Various animal heads lined the deep red wallpaper. The bar, chairs and tables were all fabricated from a rich cherry wood. Games of chance lined the wall nearest the outside window. Even an old upright player piano rested against the stairwell that led from the saloon into the hotel. No detail was left out, including a few wanted posters nailed to the walls.

She smiled and took a nervous breath. Though she had no reason to be uneasy, she was. Every time she entered the holodeck for a recreational holoprogram she felt a certain apprehension and it had been sixteen years since the safety features had allowed a man to be shot. After a moment of hesitation, she moved in.

Tending bar was a lovely dark skinned woman, who was dressed in a red dress and cleaning a smoked colored glass. "Madame Rose, did you enjoy your trip back east?"

Beverly looked at her, a bit confused at first, and then she realized _she_ was Madame Rose, ex-prostitute, now the most prosperous woman in town. She had to think a moment, when had Madame Rose gone back east? Then she recalled, the woman's first benefactor had died and left her a tidy sum, which she had used set up a finishing school for young women. If she was back, that would mean this was _The Seduction of the Black Rose. _How inventive he was. She glanced at the large grandfather clock and noted the time. "Yes," she smiled and moved towards her, "and I'm glad to see you kept my place in good condition, Coffey."

In the novels, Coffey was an ex-house slave who Madame Rose had befriended and given a job as a barkeep.

"Yes, Madame," she said as she looked at her, "and Madame, Robert arrived late last night, he's sleeping in room 4."

Robert, her son, was a reminder from her time as the young bride of a Confederate officer whose life had been cut short during the Battle of Gettysburg. Just last year, he had fallen in with a gang of robbers. After his role in the robbery of the bank in Conception, he was a wanted man. Her young son was only nineteen and already a ruthless outlaw. The only thing standing between himself and a hangman's noose was the lust the judge had for her.

"Robert's here? Why?"

"Why is a good question…" a familiar voice said behind her.

Beverly turned to look at Jean-Luc, who carried a carpet bag. Her mouth gaped open as she looked at him in his outfit. Though she had seen him in many styles of clothing, and even naturally, without clothing she couldn't help but to be drawn to the form fitting jeans that defined his muscular thighs. She swallowed a bit as she marveled at the way he looked.

"Judge…we're not open yet, as you well know." She told him as she moved to take the bag that belonged to Madame Rose.

He looked at her and smirked, "When has that every stopped me?" He strolled further into the Saloon and moved to the bar. He leaned in, with an elbow resting upon it. "Give me a whiskey, Coffey."

Coffey prepared the shot of the amber colored liquid and set it on the bar.

Once he took it, he downed it and turned his attention back to Beverly, "Now why is that bastard son of yours here?"

"My son _is not_ a bastard. You know good and well his father was a captain in the Confederate Army!" She spat, at him slightly venomous. The relationship Rose and the Judge had in the novels, up until now, was one of adversaries. Rose always managed to elude his advances. Soon enough, she would have to make a choice, her son's life or giving in. Beverly already knew the direction it would go, but she also knew how to play the cat and mouse game with Jean-Luc all too well. They had been playing it for years.

He started towards the stairs, only to have her block his path. Her hands rested firmly on her hips as she made an attempt to stop him. In a single movement that caught her by surprise, Jean-Luc lifted her off the floor. "Get out of my way woman. I warned that no-account son of yours what would happen if he showed back up in my town!"

Even with limited mobility of her arms, she made attempts to hit at him. Fortunately, she knew how to land hits without injury. "Put me down now, Percy Carson!"

In an attempt to stop the onslaught of her strikes, he gently grabbed her arms and crossed them as he pulled her into him.

As she leaned against him, Beverly inhaled the scent of his body. It was something she found intoxicating - the scent of rich leather. She buried her face into one of his broad shoulders, taking in his delicious scent that only increased her arousal. Just under the fabric of her dress, the gentle curves of her breasts lifted slightly.

Jean-Luc took careful note of the subtle changes to his wife's manners that he knew to be desire. Typically, he preferred to engage in the intimate pleasure in privacy. As he held her against him, feeling the tempo of her beating heart, he glanced at Coffey, as he called out, "Computer, load chapter three," as he lifted his wife into his arms. His mouth devoured hers in a hungry kiss.

The scene around them dissolved into a large room with walnut armoires and bedside tables with Victorian style oil lamps. A large king sized bed with a walnut headboard and footboard was in the center the room. It was covered with a white printed down comforter and shams. In a corner, a balloon back chair sat by a desk and an oil reading lamp.

Jean-Luc carefully set Beverly down, "Computer, lock out holodeck three, authorization Picard Delta Vega Four." This would assure their privacy.

"Jean-Luc Pic…" she started but was cut off when he pulled her into a kiss.

Adrenaline and lust raced through his body centering in his core. His jeans suddenly felt more cumbersome as he moved his hands over her lush body. There was no question he wanted her. When he pulled back he was back in character, "Get your clothes off woman, I don't have all day."

Beverly pulled back enough to look at him, "I am going to need help with this dress." Something about his commanding tone sent exhilaration racing through her.

His only reply was a nod as he spun her so she was facing away from him. Virile hands pulled apart the buttons that held the dress snug to her body. The ripped and it came apart. Strong hands pulled the garment downward, until it pooled on the floor, until as she stood in was a pair of bloomers and corset. Again, he spun her to face him. Jean-Luc marveled at the slenderness of the body, further defined by the hourglass shape the corset offered. His eyes were drawn to the firm rosy buds that tried to peak out from behind the garment. His lips moistened as he longed to taste the soft mounds of flesh.

Now came the daunting task of freeing her from this device as well. In typical fashion it was unadorned, and laced up the back. She had to follow the clothing details to the finest detail didn't she? It

"You're out! Now, I don't have all day."

"You're going to buy me a new dress Percy!" She stood before him in a white strapless bra that once barely covered her entire nipple. Now, the rosy peaks demanded to be noticed, to have attention given to them. Light red tuffs of hair peaked out the sides of a matching thong. It still seemed odd to wear the thin strip of fabric. These two pieces of undergarments were something they had jointly picked out during their honeymoon on Risa.

Instead of giving her the attention she sought, he first moved his fingers to the small pearl hair pins that confined her hair neatly atop her head. He smiled as the long auburn tresses cascaded downward. Lost in the moment of her beauty, he blinked a bit. "God you're beautiful," He said, kissing her again.

As he ended the kiss she smiled at him slightly teasing him, "and one of us is over eager _Judge_ and over dressed."

A playful smirk took over his features, "Oh? And how do you think we should fix that problem?" He inquired as she started to reach in his jeans.

Her hand fondled the object of her desire a moment before pulling his shirt from its original tucked position inside the pants between them and his briefs. Jean-Luc always wore some form of undergarment, claiming it didn't feel right just leave everything on its own path. In this case, his need settled along the right thigh. As her hand touched the heated flesh, it bucked much like a bronco asserting its power. She smiled at the way he responded to her. Her lips moistened as she licked them.

Once the shirt was hanging lose, he shed the vest and tie until he stood before her. Her eyes roamed over a well defined chest and tufts of silvering hair. As he sat on the bed its metal coils squeaked causing Beverly to laugh a bit.

Right now, Judge Carson's renowned impatience for getting what he wanted had nothing on Jean-Luc Picard's. His need was nearly painful as he unfastened the jeans and allowed himself to be exposed to her. Silver curls of hair made a bed for a set of heavy 'ball bearings and a stick shift' - playful name they had come up with during a driving lesson in _Dixon Hill's 1937 Buick Roadmaster_. Though he had never before attempted to make love to her with his boots and pants on he planned to keep to spirit of the character as much as possible.

She had always marveled at the fullness of his manhood. Though her husband wasn't as gifted in length as Jack had been, secretly, Beverly always preferred a man who had a better than average girth, which Jean-Luc was blessed with. As he sat on the bed, she called out, "lights to fifteen percent." After the lightning had lessened she took off her bra and thong and stood before him naked, her body silhouetted by the shadowing effects of the low lighting.

He reached out and pulled her to him as he leaned back. The bed creaked and rolled with his movement. Her firm bosom pressed against him as his manhood danced just under her taut thighs.

Her eyes were pained as he attempted to grind his hips against hers. "Your jeans..." She said and pushed herself off him as the material dug into her.

He sympathized with his wife. "The jeans and boots stay on. You'll just have to adjust them." He told her as he kissed her passionately.

It was then she recalled that, in the novels, the judge never took off his jeans. "I guess we just have to make then." She said as she straddled him to try to force the jeans from his waist a bit. "A little help here..." Beverly said as locks of auburn hair fell into his face.

In reply, his head came up and his mouth met one of the rounded peaks she dangled in his face. Like a hungry babe he suckled it.

A slight moan escaped her mouth as her head leaned back and body slightly arched in passion. Her center heated even more than it was. She took hold of his manhood and molded her palm around the shaft. With firm steady strokes, she applied the right amount of friction to pull the foreskin back revealing the flowering head beneath. Slowly, she backed away from his hold on her and moved down, taking in the natural aromas he released. Her tongue carefully rolled over the slit as his body convulsed with a shiver. She loved the heady taste of him.

Jean-Luc's body naturally bucked in response as his fingers tangled in her locks of hair. "No…please not today," he words came out labored and he made no attempt to cease her actions. When he felt himself too close to the edge he finally, gently pushed her away. Today, his liquid gold had only one foreseeable place.

She looked at him, almost hurt and confused. Normally, he loved the way she gratified him. Now he was making her stop, before he could find release.

He smiled at her as he pulled her up to meet her mouth with his, in a passionate kiss as he rolled them over on the bed. When he released her mouth he told her, "Today isn't about me; it's about what you want…what we both want."

When his words hit her, her heart skipped a beat. Could he really be telling her what she thought? She was too afraid to acknowledge the possibilities, until he told her, "you're the doctor so you tell me how babies are made. Because last I remember, it wasn't like that. Beverly, I have everything I could possibly want, though there is one thing missing, the sound of our child's laughter." He admitted he had missed it, and he knew he could be a good father to his children. He had already been through it.

"Beverly, I am ready for a child who is both mentally and biologically, my own." His finger tips reached out and brushed his face, "I can't think of a single person I rather share that experience with other than you."

Tears pooled in her eyes, as his words hit her. He bent in to kiss away a wayward tear drop with smile.

Before she could question him further, he was centering himself against the flowering lips of her chamber. They naturally parted further to accommodate him. Jean-Luc knew she needed time to adjust as he pushed in ever so slightly, until he had sheathed himself within her.

Beverly felt her body adjust to her husband, she closed her eyes. Her thoughts concentrated on her tone pelvic muscles as they clenched him. When she heard a moan escape his mouth she opened her blue eyes to see the fire that had consumed his hazel ones.

The trained lover that he was, Jean-Luc's hips never missed a beat, as the bed creaked to the tempo of his powerful thrusts. Both were glad the sounds in the holodeck could only be heard on the inside. After all, their joint movements caused the bed to creak loudly with each powerful impact. On top of that, neither was an exceptionally quiet lover. Each of the powerful trusts caused the heels of his boots to clang against the wooden foot board, which only added to the cacophony of their love making.

He thanked God he had healthy stamina and was not one of those Johnny-on-the-spot type of men. He never had been though, even as a teenager when his hormones raced and he didn't have the control he had now. He did have one thing over his youthful self, now he had more concern for the pleasure of his partner. Especially, the pleasure of this particular partner, who he loved with all he had.

Each gyration of pleasure forced a whimper from her lips. Until, she felt the culmination of their combined efforts.

As their love making found a mutual resolution together they both cried out. For Beverly, it was as natural as breathing, whereas her husband's was one of resolution. One, he didn't care to still at the moment as he planted his seeds at the entrance to what would hopefully, become a protective home for one over the next nine months. His eyes scanned her face, "With a little luck…it will happen."

"Jean-Luc...when has anything you have set your mind to not worked? I wouldn't be surprised if you ordered them to do their jobs or die trying." She laughed a bit as she teased him.

Before he could reply the sound of his First Officer's voice carried over the intercom. "Captain, sorry to interrupt, however your present is required on the bridge."

"I'll be right, there Number One." He said as he looked at his wife.

She kissed him again then fell back into character, "If you're going, you'd better go."

"I'm sorry." He quickly got up and dressed. He would have stayed, but he had a duty to the ship. He looked at the torn dress and. "There is a uniform in here for you; once the program ends it will reveal itself." He helped her to stand as well, and then called out, "Computer, end simulation."

Once she was again dressed in her uniform, he tucked the shirt into his jeans. Unfortunately, he didn't have the opportunity to change, but there was a fresh uniform in his ready room just for times like these.


End file.
